chico del apartamento 512
by karin himura
Summary: solo escuche la cansion y se me ocurrio esta historia... aber que les parece... por fa leanla es laprimera vez que ago una historia de RK.


El chico del apartamento 512

Dingdingding...- sonaba el despertador, ella lo apago para dormir un ratito mas, --7min. Despues, habrio los ojos con sorpresa reparando en la hora que era...

6:38.

Chica: nooo, se me hace tarde, grito saliendo con urjencia de la cama, su nombre kaoru kamilla, de 17 de edad, altura 1.55 peso 110 libras, estado actual: desesperada.- se me hace tarde.- se dirigio corriendo al bano tropesando con una silla en el camino...

Cada dia es igual por mi pasillo  
Nunca llego a mi puerta sin oir el chiflido.

20min. Despues... ya estaba lista y solo arreglaba su cabello, el cual lo amarraba en una coleta alta.

Kaoru: ya devo salir...o no lo vere.-si se preguntan por que tanta prisa?- que bueno aun hay tiempo..-estaba parada frente a la puerta de su departamento con ropa deportiva... tenis blanco con rosa, pantalon licra en color gris, una blusa corta sin mangas en gris de escote ovalado, una bicerra o gorra y su ipod...-"que bien ahora es que sale, que guapo se ve". –cerraba con llave su puerta, mientras veia de rreojo al chico del 512...que salia con gorro puesto y casco en manos." Pero que linda se le ve esa ropa que trae...

Ambos se dirijieron hacia el ascensor, y cuando ella iba a presionar el boton el se le adelanta y dice:

Chico: vajas no?, - su voz era suave y rronca...

Kaoru: si...- dijo un tanto nerbiosa...

Horas despues: 4:30 pm.

Kaoru ba llegando de la universidad..sale del ascensor camina hacia su departamento cuando un chavo le dice:

Chico: te espero preciosa...- kaoru lo mira con cara de "estas loco"

de un chavo que me dice que me esta esperando  
Lo que el deberia hacer es ir y darse un baÃ±o.

Y un aburrido me detiene otra vez  
Y yo le finjo interes.

Joven: senorita, disculpe pero, vendo collres desea comprarme uno?...

Kaoru: lo siento pero no hora...

Cuando de pronto sale del asensor  
la imagen de mis suenos  
El que yo quiero para mi dueÃ±o

Ya frente a su departamento 209, la puerta del ascensor se habre, y sin poder evitar ver hacia alla, el chico de sus suenos sale de este, el motivo por l cual se acuesta tarde y levanta temprano...

El chico del apartamento 512  
El que hace a mi pobre corazon saltar  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y dia  
que no puedo entregar  
El chico del apartamento 512  
Es el quien me hace tartamuda y mas  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueÃ±o noche y dia,  
El, solo el...

El se dirije a su apartamento mirandola de reojo, cosa que ella no nota, y entra al suyo...

Al dia siguiente...

Acababa de llegar de caminar cuando el vecino del 211 le dice: hey chica ven a verme tengo algo para ti...

Kaoru: lo siento pero no me caen los viejos...

Y un viejo me invita, "Chica, ven a verme.."  
Y le digo que no me caen los viejos rabos verdes  
Y camino a mi cuarto muy lentamente  
con la esperanza de verlo

Caminando por la avenidase encuentran de frente ella lo mira y el le sonrrie, y le pasa de largo en lo que ella se sonnroja y sonrie para si misma...

Y cuando sale a caminar  
me saluda con una sonrisa  
que de veras me conquista...

El chico del apartamento 512  
El que hace a mi pobre corazon saltar  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y dia  
que no puedo entregar  
El chico del apartamento 512  
Es el quien me hace tartamuda y mas  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueÃ±o noche y dia,  
El, solo el...

Pero hoy por fin me he decidido de veras  
todo mi amor a confesarle  
Toco su puerta y se me enchina la piel...

kaoru se dijire hacia el departamento del chico... muy segura de lo que ba ha hacer, ha hablar con el chico de sus sentimientos...

toca a la puerta algo nerbiosa, cuando una chica como de su edad le habre...la desilusión...

Y me contesta una guera  
y mi corazon se quiebra...

El chico del apartamento 512  
El que hace a mi pobre corazon saltar  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y dia  
que no puedo entregar  
El chico del apartamento 512  
Es el quien me hace tartamuda y mas  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueÃ±o noche y dia,  
El, solo el...

De veras que senti mi corazon desfallecer  
cuando de repente me pregunto:

Chica: hola... buscas a mi hermano?...

Kaoru: perdon?...

Chica: que si buscas a mi hermano...hola soy misao, hermana menor de kenshin... si lo buscas el no esta...- justo en ese momento el ascensor se habre... el sale y se dirije hacia ella, ella lo mira y chocan miradas...

Kenshin: hola?...

Kaoru: ho... ho... hola...

Misao: ella esta buscandote...

Kenshin: si? Pues aquí me tienes dime... deseas algo?...

Koru: he... yo...yo etto... se... se me hace tarde... creo... que... que luego te hablo... de... devo irme...- corriendo se metio a su depa.

Misao: que chica tan rara...

Kenshin: misa? Dice aoshi que si puedes ir a ayudarle...- miraba pensativo la purta del depa de kaoru...

Misao: claro... y kenshin deverias ir a preguntarle...- subio al ascensor, kenshin se dirijio hacia el depa de kao...toco la puerta, el ruido de un radio prendido se escuchaba desde afuera...kaoru habrio la puerta y la musica se escucho...

Kenshin: hem? Hola...- kaoru lo miraba el estab parado frente a su puerta... no podia creerlo...

Kaoru: hola...

Kenshin: he? Para que me buscaba me dio la impresión de...

Kaoru: yo... yo solo...

mientras en la emisora esa cancion se escucho... " el chico del apartamento 512"

kenshi: a mi hermana le encanta esa cancion... a ti te gusta?

Kaoru: si- le dijo con una sonrrisa...- lo que yo queria decirte es que... yo... tu...tu...

Kenshin: - le sonrio, con esa sonrrisita que el tiene: te guto!...-

Kaoru: yo...- parpadeo varis veses'- como supiste?- dijo en lo que tapo su boca " que tonta," " no debi decir eso".

Kenshin:- con una sonrisa mas grande – tu tambien...

Kaoru: que?

Kenshin: tu tambien me gustas...

Fin...

Diganme que les parecio?... el chico del apartamento 512...


End file.
